diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Out of the Abyss
Out of the Abyss, shortened to OotA, is a level 1 to 15 campaign released during the Rage of Demons season. It is noted as the first fifth edition campaign to take place in the Underdark. The first half of the story, however, revolves around the heroes' attempts to get out of the Underdark, which can lead to a bit of confusion by calling it an Underdark campaign. Disclaimer: Before you take on demon lords, consult a physician. Do not drink alcohol while taking on demon lords. Taking alcohol and demon lords may increase your risk of death. Other side effects of demon lords may include hallucinations, mindless rage, gluttony, greed, paranoia, self delusion, bestial urges, nihilism, hedonism. megalomania, a messiah complex, cannibalism, multiple personalities, and homicidal psychosis. Blurb Dare to descend into the Underdark in this adventure for the world's greatest roleplaying game! The Underdark is a subterranean wonderland, a vast and twisted labyrinth where fear reigns. It is the home of horrific monsters that have never seen the light of day. It is here that the dark elf Gromph Baenre, Archmage of Menzoberranzan, casts a foul spell meant to ignite a magical energy that suffuses the Underdark and tears open portals to the demonic Abyss. What steps through surprises even him, and from that moment on, the insanity that pervades the Underdark escalates and threatens to shake the Forgotten Realms to its foundations. Stop the madness before it consumes you! A Dungeons & Dragons adventure for characters of levels 1–15 Table of Contents * Chapter 1: Prisoners of the Drow ** Escape! ** The Adventure Begins ** In the Slave Pen ** The Drow ** Velkynvelve ** Means of Escape ** Leaving Velkynvelve ** XP Awards * Chapter 2: Into Darkness ** Where to Go? ** Underdark Travel ** Equipment ** Madness ** Death ** Fungi of the Underdark ** Narrating the Journey ** Drow Pursuit ** Random Encounters ** Summarizing Travel ** Set Encounters ** The Silken Paths ** Hook Horror Hunt ** The Oozing Temple ** Lost Tomb of Khaem * Chapter 3: The Darklake ** Traversing the Darklake ** Random Encounters ** Sloobludop ** XP Awards * Chapter 4: Gracklstugh ** Going to Gracklstugh ** Gracklstugh ** Darklake District ** Laduguer's Furrow ** West Cleft & East Cleft Districts ** Halls of Sacred Spells ** Cairngorm Cavern ** Themberchaud's Lair ** Whorlstone Tunnels ** Leaving Gracklstugh ** Hold of the Deepking * Chapter 5: Neverlight Grove ** Going to Neverlight Grove ** Arriving at the Grove ** Neverlight Grove ** Yggmorgus ** Leaving Neverlight Grove * Chapter 6: Blingdenstone ** Going to Blingdenstone ** Blingdenstone Outskirts ** Outer Blingdenstone ** Inner Blingdenstone ** Rockblight ** Goldwhisker Warrens ** The Pudding Court ** Battle for Blingdenstone ** Leaving Blingdenstone * Chapter 7: Escape from the Underdark ** The Way Out ** Bidding Farewell ** Confronting the Drow ** Further Adventures * Chapter 8: Audience in Gauntlgrym ** Summoned by Bruenor ** Gauntlgyrm ** Events in Gauntlgyrm ** Forging an Alliance ** The Way Ahead * Chapter 9: Mantol-Derith ** Fraz-Urb'luu's Gem ** Reaching Mantol-Derith ** Mantol-Derith ** Leaving Mantol-Derith * Chapter 10: Descent into the Depths ** Fellow Travelers ** In Command ** Random Events ** Underdark Outposts ** Retracing Steps * Chapter 11: Gravenhollow ** Going to Gravenhollow ** The Stone Library ** The Enemy of Our Enemy ** Stonespeaker Crystals ** Returning to Vizeran ** Leaving Gravenhollow * Chapter 12: The Tower of Vengeance ** Reaching the Tower ** Araj: Vizeran's Tower * Chapter 13: The Wormwrithings ** The Worm Tunnels ** Troglodyte Lair ** Voice in the Dark ** Worm Nursery ** The Dark Hunters ** The Vast Oblivium * Chapter 14: The Labyrinth ** Labyrinth Encounters ** Adamantine Tower ** Spiral of the Horned King ** Filthriddens ** March to Nowhere ** Yeenoghu's Hunt ** Gallery of Angels ** The Maze Engine * Chapter 15: The City of Spiders ** Goals ** Going to Menzoberranzan ** Menzoberranzan ** City Locations ** Unexpected Allies ** Private Meetings ** A Change of Heart ** Sorcere ** Developments * Chapter 16: The Fetid Wedding ** Wedding Invitation ** Myconid March ** Araumycos ** Enter the Groom ** Into the Gray Dream ** Let Them Speak Now ** Fighting the Faceless Lord ** Victory or Defeat ** Developments * Chapter 17: Against the Demon Lords ** Readying the Plan ** Enacting the Plan ** Rage of Demons ** Against Demogorgon ** Loose Threads * Appendix A: Modifying Backgrounds ** Substitute Features ** Substitute Bonds * Appendix B: Magic Items * Appendix C: Creatures ** Derro ** Ixitxachitl ** Creature Variations ** Miscellaneous Creatures ** Nonplayer Characters * Appendix D: Demon Lords ** Baphomet ** Demogorgon ** Fraz-Urb'luu ** Graz'zt ** Juiblex ** Orcus ** Yeenoghu ** Zuggtmoy * Afterword Errata Chapter 5 * Fungi Patch: Under the Fungi Patch Discoveries table, the indented boldface heading "Sentinel Mushrooms" now reads, "Awakened Zurkhwoods." Chapter 11 * Stone Giant Guide: The last word in the first sentence of the paragraph is changed from "Gauntlgrym" to "Gracklstugh." Chapter 13 * 8. Egg Chamber: At the start of the second paragraph, "Two of the four" is changed to "Three of the four." Appendix D * Demogorgon: Demogorgon's passive Perception is changed from 21 to 29. * Graz'zt: In the Skills entry for Graz'zt, "Bluff" is changed to "Deception." * Madness of Orcus: In the second line, "roll on the Madness of Juiblex table" is changed to "roll on the Madness of Orcus table." Category:Campaigns Category:Books Category:Rage of Demons